Transported into Twilight
by hollycullen5
Summary: An ordinary fourteen-year-old girls find herself in a place she least expects. Summary sucks, but the story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer apart from the one character, which I've introduced myself.**

The light has now completely faded; I'm struggling to see my hand in front of my face due to the pitch-black darkness. The wind wailed through the distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stench of wood-rot. I moved faster, ignoring the branches, which hit me as I brutally pushed them out of the way and sprinted past. The damp leaves left grime on my already dirty skin.

Suddenly, the harsh wind stopped. The trees stood utterly still, like statues in a museum where no leaf dared to fall. I stopped running; I desperately need to catch my breath. I have asthma and I foolishly didn't bring my inhaler with me to school today. The forest has turned silent. All I can hear now is my ragged breathing and my chattering teeth. Something is eerily wrong.

Why oh why did I see it as a good idea to take a 'short cut' through the forest when I didn't leave school until 6? If I hadn't of joined Netball club then I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sure my Aunt and her husband won't be worried about me, despite my sudden disappearance.

How long have I been lost out here, 4 maybe 5 hours? More? Less? Frankly I don't have a clue, but I feel like I'm in Antarctica. Desperately I've been running around the dense forest like a headless chicken, trying but not succeeding, to find the edge of the forest or even a pathway.

I'm terrified, hungry and freezing cold. My body is violently shivering; my school jumper, skirt and thin tights are no match against the low temperature. I need to distract myself by thinking of something, which makes me happy. _Twilight. _I love it!

It's in my school bag, but in pure panic I dropped my school bag on the ground and ran off when I first realized I was lost, I was desperate to find an exit to the forest and it was weighing me down. My school bag had my phone in, which would have obviously saved me but when I went back to the place where I first realized I was lost, the bag had mysteriously vanished.

I might just be slightly paranoid or insane, but the trees also seemed different. The ground was even wet, but it hadn't rained. It's like I've transported into a completely difference place, but that's obviously impossible.

I need to distract myself again before I go insane. I love twilight! The only thing I've been lost in, prior to this incident, is finding myself lost in the Twilight books. Not literally of course! I read all of the books in 5 days and now I'm re-reading them again. I've seen all of the films; I'm distraught that it's all over. Personally I find the books better then the films, there's so much more information and detail. I also enjoy making good use of my imagination.

The beat of paws suddenly hammered against the filthily forest floor accompanied by the heavy breathing of a large animal. Oh my god it's a Bear! Oh wait; we don't have Bears in England. Well I'm not waiting around to find out.

Quickly, I shot of deeper into the forest. My legs started running faster than they could probably move at all under normal circumstances. Thankfully, my lungs started working properly again. I swerved past the trees and jumped high over logs. The terrifying sound of heavy paws and breathing is extremely close behind me.

Every ounce of terror that has plagued me since my ordeal of being lost in the forest began rushed out of me in an ear-piercing scream of pure terror. The sound of large paws and deep breathing abruptly disappeared.

Light bombarded my vision. I have never felt so relieved. Maybe it's a murderer waiting for me so he can chop of my head. Maybe it's a police officer or a concerned citizen who heard my shrill scream.

The trees thinned out and I hurried up the fairly steep embankment, to where a figure was leaned against the lights of a car. Hallelujah!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will deeply appreciate it! **

**The next chapters will be longer. This is just the opening. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you encourage and inspire me to write!**

"Are you hurt?" called out a gentle, but alarmed voice as I hurried up the steep, dirty embankment. Tripping over the underbrush. I hope he doesn't think I'm ignorant because I haven't replied, but I'm exhausted and struggling to catch my breath.

Finally, I almost reached the top when the man's long arms reached down and pulled me up onto the side of the road with great care. He rested me so that I'm resting on the bonnet of his car.

"Just take deep breaths," he instructed, whilst soothing rubbing the top of my arms.

Suddenly, I realized that I'm sobbing. Oh my god, I am so embarrassed! Personally, I find it extremely embarrassing when I cry. I rarely ever cry and when I do I never let anyone see me, I prefer to suffer in silence. The tears are streaming down my cheeks like Niagara Falls.

I did as he said, but my breathing is coming out ragged. Either I need my inhaler, I'm terrified or simply out of breath after sprinting from an unknown creature. The man placed something around my shoulders; I looked down to see that it's a large jacket, presumably his own jacket. I want to thank him for his kindness, but I'm struggling to breathe let alone talk.

"Good girl, just carry on taking nice deep breaths. You're going to be fine" he spoke calmly.

I deeply breathed in and out. Eventually, my breathing and heartbeat slowed down a substantial amount. The man is still soothing rubbing the top of my arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes" I barely managed to choke out. Truthfully, I'm not okay but whenever someone asks a person if there okay they always reply yes, despite that not even being the truthful answer.

"You must think I'm crazy," I told him, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Of course I don't think you're insane. Being lost in a forest of this proportion is terrifying for anybody, so it must be extremely frightening for a young girl all by herself"

I suppose he's right, but I don't like showing my weakness. I just nodded in reply.

"Did you get lost?"

"Yeah, I took a short cut home from school, but I got lost and I couldn't find my bag with my phone in" I explained.

"How long were you lost in the forest?" he asked.

"Ermm…I don't know. A few hours" I replied. How long had I been wandering around the forest for? 4 hours? 5 hours? 6 hours?

"Well what time did you leave school?"

"Six, because I had Netball club"

"Well it's almost midnight now, so you've been lost for almost 6 hours. My shift just ended and I was driving home from the hospital when I heard your scream. Immediately I stopped my car, then I saw you near they embankment"

"You work at the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a doctor"

"Well that's lucky! I was worried incase you were a murderer" I replied.

He gave a small laugh.

"What made you scream? Was it a sound or something in your peripheral vision?" he prompted.

"I heard paws accompanied by a heavy breathing sound" I admitted hoarsely, even the memory of it scares me.

"Perhaps it was a bear?"

The man has an American accent, so maybe he's not accustomed to English wild life, but we definitely do not have bears in England. I started laughing hysterically. I feel bad, as I'm mocking him slightly but I can't refrain my amusement. I will have to inform him that we do not have bears here.

"It can't be a bear, because bears don't live in England," I explained, once my laughter finally died down. Throughout my laughing fit the unknown man had just stood there in silence. Probably wondering why I was laughing so much.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked, extremely concerned. He gripped the top of my arms slightly tighter. I looked up and saw his face for the first time. He has golden-blonde hair, a slender figure and gorgeous golden-colored eyes. He looks familiar, where do I know him from?

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm okay" I replied confidently. Slightly concerned at his sudden concern.

"Have you hit your head?"

"No, why?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't reply. He seems hesitant to answer my question. This only made me even more worried.

"You do know where you are?" he question warily. Maybe he's the crazy one because I definitely know where I am.

"Of course I do" I replied confidently. Suddenly, I remembered how my bag mysteriously vanished and how the forest seemed different… no, no nothing has happened. I'm still in North Yorkshire and this is simply a dream.

"Where do you think you are?" he said, his voice filled with immense concern.

"I'm in North Yorkshire in England"

His face scrunched up slightly with great concern. He stood up straight and sighed, he remained utterly silent for a few wary moments.

"I think it's best if I take you to Forks General Hospital. It appears you've…"

Did I just hear him correctly? Forks General Hospital? I must have misheard him; the closest hospital to me is James Cook University Hospital. Forks is an actual hospital, but only in Forks, Washington. Coincidentally that's is where Carlisle Cullen works. Well he doesn't actually work there because _Twilight_ is purely fictional.

"Forks General Hospital?" I yelped. I shook my head and managed to choke some words out ''no I'm dreaming". Tightly I closed my eyes, desperately trying to make myself dissespear from this imaginary world.

"I think it's best if I get you to the hospital" he stated.

I took my hand and led my weak frame to the other side of his car. Soothingly, he put his hand on my back. There's no way I'm in America and I'm definitely not insane. This must be dream, there's no other possibility. He opened the door and I slid into the car.

The doctor got in the other side and sat in the drivers seat. Quickly, he put the car into ignition and hurried off down the motorway. Hurrying to get into the hospital.

"Can you remember your name, and age?" he asked, warily.

"Yes, it's Madeline Worthington and I am fourteen"

"Nice to meet you Madeline. I'm Carlisle Cullen". Okay, that's determined. I am without a doubt dreaming, but this dream seems extremely realistic unless it's not a dream…

"Carlisle Cullen…from Forks Washington?" I yelped.

"Yes, that would be me. Don't worry, were almost at the hospital. It's just round the corner," he said attempting to ease my worry, which didn't help. I've never been so worried in my entire life.

"Do you know what the date and year is?" he prompted.

"It's Tuesday the 29th January 2013"

He turned to face me in shock. His face filled with confusion. I suspect that he presumes that I've got memory loss so if I know the date, my name and age then I can't off hit my head and developed amnesia. He didn't reply for a few moments, which simply antagonized my impatient characteristic.

"Am I correct?" I asked him, fairly confidently.

"Yes you are, but are you sure you haven't hit your head?" he replied.

"I have definitely not hit my head. Even if I did I think I would remember being transported to another county"

Not really another country, more like transported into a fictional world. Would it be a wise idea to tell him that I know him and his family are vegetarian vampires? Would it be a good idea to tell? I'll have to tell sooner or later and I prefer sooner.

Perhaps if I pinch myself then I'll wake up from this realistic dream. Secretly, I pinched myself so that Carlisle didn't see. I pinched my arm, but the dream didn't end. I'm either insane or actually here in Forks, because I know for a fact I am not dreaming. If I tell him that he's from a book, then I'll end up being sectioned and locked up in a padded cell for eternity. Surprisingly, I feel slightly laidback about this situation, but maybe that's just the shock.

"I…I know what you are" I said hesitantly. Worried about his reaction.

**The next time I'll update will either be on Wednesday or Thursday. **

**Please review it will be much appreciated!**

**So far are you enjoying it? I thought it was quite an original idea, but I might be wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing! It's deeply appreciated.**

**aandm20, no it is definitely not a rewrite. **

**There is one swear word in this chapter, but this fic is rated a T. Just thought I'd warn you in case somebody has a problem with bad language.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended whatsoever.**

**Madeline pov: **

"I…I know what you are" I said hesitantly. Worried about his reaction.

His mouth opened in shock and his eyebrows creased, he glanced nervously at me. I can tell that my statement took him by surprise. He quickly composed himself.

"What to you mean?" he asked, but his acting skills aren't particularly any good.

"I mean that I know what you and your family are," I stated, playing with my fingers anxiously. Not wanting to say the actual word vampire.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Anyway we've arrived at the hospital, so let's get you assessed," he said, as he pulled into a car parking space right in front of the hospital.

"I know you're lying Carlisle. You're a vam.." I immediately stopped in my tracks. For some reason informing him that I am well aware of his and his family's full history and the fact they're vampires isn't a particular good idea.

"I think it would be best if we went back to my house so we can discuss certain things, don't you?" Carlisle prompted.

His voice sounds weak, like he's been severely injured. It's probably due to the bombshell I just dropped harshly on him. I wasn't overly blunt, was I? Sometimes I have a tendency to be blunt.

"Yes" I said nervously, looking down at my hands.

Carlisle quickly put the car into ignition and reversed the car. Speeding of on to the motorway or should I say highway, seeing as I'm officially in America.

What will his family say? I hate to think that I'm intruding on their home. Maybe they'll kill me, but I doubt it. If they do then I won't be angry with them because they're only protecting themselves. How on Earth have I gotten myself into this mess? At first I thought this was all just a dream, but now I realize how wrong I was. No way is this a dream, its far to realistic and vivid. Perhaps I've gone insane and this is just a hallucination or something along those lines. If this is real then when will I arrive back home? Are my auntie and uncle alive in this world?

Carlisle's not taking me too the hospital, as he's worried incase I expose them to the human world. If only he knew that I would never do such a thing! I love the Cullen's and I'm an extremely trustworthy person. No matter what secret I've been told I've always kept it. Possibly he doesn't trust me as I'm a 'child', but he trusted Bella because she was seventeen when he first met her.

I glanced longingly out of the transparent window of Carlisle's squeaky clean black Mercedes. Yes, he's still driving a Mercedes and its black. Some things never change! The scenery of Forks is truly and utterly breathtaking. Green, green everywhere! The lean trees are as tall as buildings, which seem to go one for forever.

The shops looks similar to something out of a film set in a typical American movie. This is the first time I've ever been to America or met an American person for that matter. As we first entered Forks I spotted the sign from the film, which says 'Forks Population 3120 people'. Ha! It made me laugh. Population of people: 3112. Population of Vampires: 8.5. I am so unfunny it's hilarious.

Quickly, my mood changed as I remember home. Tears brimmed in my eyes, as I thought of my friends. Are they missing me? Are they concerned about my well-being? Are my Aunt and Uncle worried? Personally, I doubt that. They don't give a shit about me. Do I give a shit about them? Truthfully I honestly don't know the answer to that question.

Carlisle started to drive up a long, steep road, which I presume is the driveway to the Cullen home. Forest surrounds the winding, never-ending road. Eventually, arrived at his home. It is literally in the middle of nowhere. When they said they liked their privacy in _Twilight _they definitely weren't lying. The house is beautiful! Even better then what they described in the books and the house in the films.

Throughout the short journey Carlisle kept his mouth firmly closed, as did I. If I give him the truthful explanation of how I got here then he'll likely section me, as I will sound similar to a nutcase. Oh wait…Edward will read my mind and Jasper will detect my truthful emotions, so it will probably work out. The car came to an abrupt stop.

"This is where I and my family reside," he said gesturing towards the house. Correction it is a mansion.

Swiftly Carlisle climbed out of the car and I opened my door. After I clambered clumsily out I turned to close the door, but Carlisle did it for me being the gentlemen he is. We walked up the pathway to his mansion. Edward will probably be reading my mind right now, which makes me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you" I said, politely after he closed the door.

"My pleasure, but you don't need to thank me I only closed the door for you" Carlisle replied sincerely. His kindness never seizes to amazes me.

"It might just be my British ways. We say thank you all the time" I said, in a terrible attempt to crack a joke.

He chuckled, but stayed a couple of feet away from me, probably incase I became scared as he is a vampire but I find it impossible to be frightened of Carlisle. Despite being a vampire he has a heart of an angel. His compassion is truly astounding.

Politely, he opened the front door of his to me. The house is astounding. It is so under rated in the books and the films have it all wrong. Immaculate is an understatement. All of the furniture is modern and completely brand new. I'm definitely not into art, but the pieces hanging beautifully on the wall are incredible.

His family are nowhere in sight. They're probably hiding from me in an attempt not to overwhelm or frighten me. No doubt they're listening carefully to Carlisle and I's conversation word by word and Edward is informing them about my peculiar thoughts.

"You have an amazing house. Bella expected it to be a castle with coffins when she first arrived" I complemented with amusement in my voice at Bella's stereotypical attitude towards Vampires and their homes.

Carlisle looked extremely confused at my compliment. Probably he's wondering why I haven't sprinted away screaming in terror, because he's a vampire. Maybe he's confused as I just stated something Bella stated, which I couldn't of possibly known.

He smiled in return, but his eyes tell a different story.

"Let's go to my office" Carlisle instructed softly.

I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Carlisle's office is exactly the same as described in the books and films with pieces of expensive art dangling on the wall and a large shelf filled with a countless amount of books. I hate books, but _Twilight _is an exception.

" Take a seat," he said gesturing towards the chair next to his large wooden desk. Quickly, I sat down.

"Firstly, I'll give you a quick medical assessment of your head"

Carlisle bent down slowly in front of me and gently touched the top of my head, searching for a bump. He unzipped a black bag and pulled out a small pen light type creation. I don't know the correct medical word for it.

"Okay, look here" he said, as he flashed the light into my eyes.

"Any dizziness? Sickness? Any problems with vision?" he questioned. Obviously he thinks I have some sort of head injury, which I definitely do not.

"Nope" I replied, confidently.

"So you feel perfectly healthy. Nothing physically wrong with you whatsoever?" Carlisle asked, disbelievingly.

Why does he think that I'm lying? I feel as healthy as a horse. If there were something wrong with me then I would definitely confide in Carlisle. I completely trust him.

"I feel fine. I didn't injure myself or anything". Hopefully this will ease his worrying about my physical health. If anything he should probably be concerned about mental health. I think I'm insane.

"Hmm. I'll take your temperature. Being in the forest for that amount of time could have serious consequences, especially if you have hypothermia because your condition could deteriorate quickly"

Thinking about it I do feel cold and I am shivering. My hands are all mottled, due to my cold temperature. Earlier I never thought about it because my mind was distracted. Quickly, he took my temperature. He looked at the thermometer with concern in his eyes, before glancing at me then back to the thermometer in his hands.

"Do you feel tired? Low energy?"

"Yes" I replied worriedly. Is something wrong with me?

"Well judging by your extremely low temperature and the fact you feel fairly lethargic, I can confidently diagnose you with hypothermia, but don't worry you only it's only mild. We'll warm you up and give you some antibiotics then you'll be just fine"

Carlisle stood up straight and walked swiftly towards the other side of the desk and sat down. He placed his hands in front of him and looked me in the eyes. For a moment he remained silent and his brow creased, as though he's in deep thought. Suddenly, the door burst open and Edward walked into the office. Wow. He is gorgeous! Yet again the books and films completely understate Edward's beauty.

"Tell her. It's the best thing to do" Edward informed Carlisle confidently. He then passed a blanket to me. As quickly as Edward entered the room, he'd left without saying another word. The door closed tightly and Carlisle turned to face me again. I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself. Hopefully, I'll warm up soon.

"So you know what we are?" Carlisle prompted.

"Yes. I know you and your family are vampires. Not only do I know that, but I also know every single detail about all of your lives"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Coming home from school and seeing the reviews make me sooooo happy!**

**This story will be updated on Friday or Saturday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Arriving home from school and seeing all the reviews makes me soooo happy!**

**No copyright ended. All characters belong to they wonderful Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline.**

**Madeline pov:**

"So you know what we are?" Carlisle asked, utterly bewildered.

"Yes. I know you and your family are vampires. Not only do I know that, but I also know every single detail about all of your lives" I blurted out, not particularly thinking of what I'm actually saying.

Carlisle looked at me, astounded and completely confused. Hopefully, Edward is currently listening to my thoughts so that he knows I'm not insane. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if I am in fact a nutcase, because people don't magically transport from one world to they other. Either I'm hallucinating or I'm actually here, but I seriously doubt that I am in the fictional world of _Twilight. _

"How?" he prompted seriously.

"You'll think I'm insane! Truthfully I don't know what's happened exactly, but I doubt you will believe what I'll say because it's so…so extraordinary. If extraordinary is the correct word. Maybe impossible is the right word because what's happened to me is impossible…" I started rambling on; sometimes I do that when I'm nervous.

"I'll believe whatever you say" Carlisle interrupted. I doubt that he will, but at least his son is a mind reader.

"Okay well…I was coming home from school and I decided, rather foolishly of me actually, that I would take a short cut through the forest. After a while of wandering round it suddenly dawned on me that I was lost. In panic I dropped my school bag and searched desperately for the edge of the forest or a pathway. I didn't find anything, apart from more and more trees. I went back to where I realized I was first lost, but my bag was missing and everything had changed. The trees seemed different and the ground was soaking wet from the rain…but strangely enough there hadn't been any rain. I wandered around for hours and hours, completely and utterly lost. Then I heard the paws and heavy breathing of a large animal, so I sprinted off and screamed. Afterwards I saw the lights of your car" I explained, I'd been talking so quickly that I had become breathless.

Carlisle realized this and let me catch my breath for a few short moments.

"I know that, but how do you know about us?" he prompted.

"Well I use to own some books named_ Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. _They're my favourite ever books! A woman named Stephanie Meyer wrote the _Twilight_ books. After she released them they become extremely popular and became number 1 in the book chart thingy. Eventually they created five _Twilight _films, which made the saga even more popular" I explained, almost at the reason of how I know how they're vampires and their entire background. "

"And how do the _Twilight _book and films link in with us?" Carlisle asked, confused and not grasping how _Twilight _is linked in with them.

"Well _Twilight _is a story about a teenage girl called Bella Swan who moved to the gloomy town of Forks and fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. In my world all of you are simply a fictional character in a book. Now you can probably understand my prior disbelief"

"So what your saying is that you're from Earth, but a different world?" he asked amazed, but I don't know if he's being sarcastic. Carlisle isn't a sarcastic person, but what if he's slightly different from what the books portray him?

"Yes, don't you believe me?"

"I believe you. I'm just…shocked," he said in a mixture of amazement and shock.

"I'm shocked as well. I never knew things like this could happen" I replied.

"Transportation from one world to the next, I previously thought that it was impossible, but obviously it is possible. I'm absolutely fascinated" he responded, still astounded.

Yes, transportation indeed. The question is now is how will I transport back? I didn't come here purposely; I don't know how I did it. Perhaps I didn't do it maybe it was God or something. I've never been a particularly religious person, but since coming here I've realized everything is possible.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get back. What will happen to me?" I said, as my eyes filled with tears yet again. Normally I very rarely cry, but since arriving here I can't stop. I managed to compose myself before a tear could fall.

He looked a little taken aback by my question, which had had turned his fascination into sadness. He remained silent for a few moments as he thought of what should happen to me. His eyebrows creased, as he is presumably in deep thought about the current situation. Will I ever go home or will I reside in this world? Is this world the fictional one or is my world the fictional one?

"Well we're going to accommodate you. I'm a doctor, as you already know, due to reading the book, so I'll cure your hypothermia by prescribing strong antibiotics and plenty of bed rest. There's no need to go to the hospital, unless you would prefer to go to there?" he offered kindly, but the answer to his question is a definite no.

"No, no. I don't like hospitals" I said quickly. When I say don't like I really mean despise.

Hospitals terrify me. Everything about hospitals are traumatizing too me! Most of all I hate the awful smell, the corridors filled with anxious and distraught people and especially the needles. My biggest phobia is definitely of needles, whilst getting a blood test a couple of years ago I ended up fainting in the corridor and the nurses had to drag my semi-conscious body down the long, hospital corridor in front of everyone. Embarrassed is an understatement.

"Okay, I'll treat you here seeing as that's what you prefer. So is my and my family's entire background included in the book?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, every single detail. I know everyone's background. I probably sound like a mad stalker" I said, chuckling in an attempt to cheer myself up.

Carlisle chuckled. At least I know that I'm slightly funny.

"I'm going to quickly pop to the hospital for some antibiotics for you, but first I'll show you to the spare room" he said, as he stood up and walked at human pace towards the door.

I stood up and followed him. All I want to do is sleep. I'm exhausted! He put a steady hand on my back and we walked up the stairs and down the hallway. The family is still nowhere to be seen or heard, which is strange. Maybe they're out hunting or something. Carlisle pushed open a wooden door.

"This is your room" he introduced, gesturing around the gigantic room. It's far bigger then my old bedroom.

The room is amazing. There's a large king sized bed in the middle of the room and two doors in the corner. On the right hand side of the room there's a bookshelf and a cupboard. On the left hand side there is nothing but a large window covering they entire wall. The view is breath taking. All I can see is the never-ending Forks forest, which is exactly the same as in the books.

"Over there is the bathroom and the door next to it is the closet, which so far is empty. Alice will change that soon enough. My wife will be up soon, but for now I'll leave you in peace", Carlisle said, as he swiftly left the room.

**The story about Madeline fainting in the hospital, due to having a phobia of needles is actually a true story…fainting in the hospital because of a blood test actually happened to me haha! I'm such a wuss!**

**The next chapter will be posted approximately on Monday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. **

**Carlisle pov:**

In a hurry I rushed down the stairs. Esme is standing concerned in the hallway, her face full of confusion and anxiety. The rest of the family suddenly appeared.

"So what's happened?" Emmett prompted.

"I've read her mind. She knows everything!" Edward said, astounded.

"What do you mean knows EVERYTHING?" Rose asked, empathising the world everything.

"Is she okay?" Esme questioned, concerned about Madeline's wellbeing.

"Well it's a long story, but in her world where all just fictional characters in a book. She knows everything about us, but she doesn't appear to be frightened or in any distress. Esme you go see her. I'm quickly going to go the hospital to get her some urgent medication, as she's developed hypothermia. However, it is only mild but I don't want her condition to deteriorate. Once I get back, then I'll go into more detail", I quickly informed. Desperate to receive Madeline's much needed antibiotics.

My family just stood in silence, gobsmacked ay my revelations. At vampire speed I sprinted to my Mercedes, climbed into the car and slammed my foot on they ignition. I am a patient man, but my doctor mode has kicked in.

**Madeline pov: **

"Over there is the bathroom and the door next to it is the closet, which so far is empty. Alice will change that soon enough. My wife will be up soon, but for now I'll leave you in peace", Carlisle said, as he swiftly left the room.

Quickly as I could, I yanked my school shoes off, lifted up the covers and dived into the bed. The bed is so comfortable, it's like I'm in heaven. My shivering has died down slightly, but I'm still freezing. Tightly, I wrapped the covers around me and started to fade into the oblivion of sleep. Suddenly the door burst open, which made me jump. I lifted up my head, which feels as heavy as a ton of bricks to see a woman stood next to the bed, smiling warmly at me. By the looks of her she seems very maternal and motherly. Her face is heart-shaped, with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her figure is slender, but slightly rounded. Presumably this is the beautiful Esme.

"Sorry if I made you jump dear, but Carlisle informed me that you've developed hypothermia so I've brought you up a hot water bottle and a cup of hot Cocoa. I'm Esme by the way, Carlisle's wife" she said sincerely.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you" I replied, barely managing to choke out my words.

This is so surreal. Esme Cullen is stood right in front of me and I'm in Carlisle Cullen's house. Never in a million years would I imagine this would happen to me. I'm extremely curious about what the other Cullen members think about me. Are they angry? Do they want to kill me for endangering them? Are they worried about the Volturi finding out?

"It's my pleasure sweetheart" she soothed, as she handed me the hot water bottle and hot cocoa. Esme sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"So Carlisle quickly filled me in about the current situation" she prompted, curiously.

Probably wanting me to give her more information, which I can't blame. If someone randomly came into my home and knew my entire background, I'd be curious. I wonder how much information Carlisle has given her, everything or just the main parts?

"Yeah" I replied, not really knowing what to say. I sipped the hot cocoa, which is absolutely delicious.

"How do you feel about what's happened?" she asked, probably concerned for my mental state.

"I feel as though I'm insane" I responded, truthfully. Perhaps they should just lock me up in a padded cell in a mental institution that would be for the best. On the other and I might be sane, but I doubt that.

"Well my son Jasper, but you already know who he is, has a degree in psychology. Carlisle suggested that you may develop posttraumatic stress disorder or maybe you might just be struggling to come to terms with what has happened, so Jasper could help you deal with that. Will you allow Jasper to help you?" Esme offered.

Jasper…my own personal shrink? I like Jasper, but I despise psychologists. I hate the way they treat you as a condition and not an actual person. A few years ago I met one, but that's a long story. They watch you like a hawk. It's creepy as you can feel them analyzing you and watching your every more. If I ever do suffer from PTSD then I'll just suffer in silence and recover from it myself.

"No thank you. I think I'll be okay," I said, as politely as I could. Hopefully, Esme won't see my disgust at her idea.

"Are you sure? Jasper's a very calming person; he would feel obliged to help you. Especially after what you've been through," she advised, attempting to persuade me.

"No honestly I'll be okay, don't worry" I reassured.

"Are you definitely sure?" she queried, disbelievingly.

"I'm definitely sure. I'll be perfectly fine" I insisted. Esme sighed.

"Okay, but if you change your mind then don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave you now, so you can sleep. If you need anything then just shout," she said.

I nodded and she swiftly walked out of the room.

Carefully, I placed the hot cocoa on the bedside table. Sleepily, I rested my head on the comfortable pillow and hugged the warm hot water bottle. Finally my shivering has died down and I'm slowly, but surely, starting to warm up. I sighed and recalled the unexpected day in which I've had. Soon enough I faded into they oblivion of sleep. I had a dream that I was playing a netball match with my team. I was shooter and my friend Sophie passed the ball to me. Quickly, I jumped up and threw the ball into they air. Trying my very hardest to make my aim perfect. The ball flew up and towards the hoop, it got closer and closer and finally it was only an inch away from landing in the net then…

"Madeline wake up" a voice whispered, but I'm too tired to move. All I want to do is rest. Why can't they let me do that? Is it really too much to ask?

"Madeline wake up, I've got your medicine" the voice repeated, but more loudly this time.

Slowly, I opened my sleepy eyes. The light blinded me. Quickly, I covered my eyes with my hands and groaned. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. It's Carlisle.

"I've got your medication", he informed as he put his hand on my head, probably to see if I've got a fever.

"Good, you're not as cold as you were earlier. I've just arrived back from the hospital. The medication I've gotten is just some strong antibiotics, so you may feel slightly nauseous but that's all the side effects you will have" he said, as he passed me the tablet along with a glass of water. I swallowed the tablet and gulped down the water. Isn't it weird how water tastes so nice, yet it tastes of nothing?

"So Madeline, do you feel slightly better?" he questioned.

"A little bit. I'm not as cold, but I still lethargic" I responded sleepily. It's awfully rude of me, but I really want Carlisle to leave me alone. It's about 2'o'clock in the morning and I'm utterly exhausted. My eyes keep closing at their own accord and I keep repeatedly yawning uncontrollably.

"That's good. I know it's very early in the morning but I feel as though there are a few urgent things we need to address, which can't wait until the morning" he spoke, with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Are you sure it can't wait until morning? I'm exhausted," I pleaded politely. I hate to come across as rude, but I'm desperate. I'm also fairly annoyed that I didn't get to finish of my incredible dream. Usually I'm polite and respectful, but as soon as I'm tired it's like I become a completely different person.

"Sorry Maddie, but it's urgent" he insisted.

"Oh okay, what's wrong?" I reluctantly responded. Truthfully, I'm feeling rather nervous at what's causing Carlisle's sudden distress.

"Well…" hesitantly he paused, debating whether or not to carry on.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My dear readers, would you rather me update approximately every three days or every week? If I update every week then the chapters will be longer. Your choice…**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! IT IS DEEPLY APPREICATED!**

**All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended. **

**Madeline pov:**

"Oh okay, what's wrong?" I reluctantly responded. Truthfully, I'm feeling rather nervous at what's causing Carlisle's sudden distress.

"Well…" hesitantly he paused, debating whether or not to carry on.

"Earlier you said that it was 2013…and it's not," he said reluctantly.

What does he mean it's not 2013? Have I time travelled into the past? Perhaps even the future. Oh no!

"What year is it?" I queried. Hoping that it would be January 2012 and that I had only time travelled a couple of weeks into the past.

"It's 2004" he replied, nervously awaiting my reaction. Seeing as Carlisle is a doctor he's probably anticipating that I'll go into shock.

Oh my god! I have gone nice bloody years into the past! Not only have I travelled into a fictional world, but also I've gone back in time, which makes matter worse. If I somehow magnificently manage to return to my world then it could be 2004 there as well, so I can't just wander up to my aunt and uncle and tell them that it's me. In 2004 I was only eight. I was born on the 5th December 1998. Actually I can't believe that I didn't realize that I had time travelled. Esme and Carlisle were dressed in fashionable and expensive looking clothing, but their clothes seemed a bit…out-dated. I am the epitome of unobservant.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down, which completely failed.

"So I've gone back nine years in time?" I practically yelped.

"Yes, it appears that you have. Just take a deep breath" he calmly soothed. Truthfully, I'm shocked that Carlisle even believes me. If someone wandered up to me and told me that they're from the future, I would call the local mental institution. I wouldn't now of course. Not since I've found out the truth.

"But if I manage to get back home, what if it's 2004 there? I can't exactly go up to my family and say hey it's Madeline, but I'm from the future. In 2004 I was 6 years old"

"If you've transported back into the time, you will be able to transport into the future again. As we've now discovered not only is there different worlds, but also time travel is possible "Carlisle explained.

"Do you really think so?" I asked. Possibly he's just saying that to calm me down.

"I would never lie to you. Honestly. I'm positive that there's a way back. Just take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down. I'm concerned about you going into shock," he said truthfully. In the books Carlisle isn't the type of person to tell a lie.

Deeply I breathed in and out a few times. After a while my heart fell back into its usual rhythm and my breathing returned to normal. I've calmed down a substantial amount. Carlisle is correct. If I can go back in time then I can go forward, but the question is how. How will I get back to my world?

"This may be a slightly insensitive question but what is the future like? "He asked, curiously.

"Ermm…well technological devices are extremely popular and almost everyone owns one. Barack Obama is the first black president of America, which is cool and the war in Iraq and Afghanistan is still going on," I informed him. Is there anything else which would be interesting if I mentioned? I'll have to think about it.

"The war in Iraq and Afghanistan is still on-going?" he exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes. Why don't you just ask Alice about the future? " I responded. Surely he could of just asked Alice seeing as she has precognitions of the future.

"Well Alice's visions are subjective. Sometimes we don't ask he as we don't want to pester her," Carlisle explained. "There's also another thing, which I'm keen to ask you about"

"Oh…what is it?" I questioned, as I became nervous again. Surely it can't get any worse.

"When you first arrived you said 'Bella expected it to be a castle with coffins when she first arrived'…who is Bella?" he asked, confusion in his tone.

Well this is definitely not good. Actually 'not good' is an understatement, this is terrible! Bella doesn't arrive in Forks in 2005, so how on Earth will I manage to hide my thoughts about Bella from Edward for so long? Unless of course we discover a way for me to get back to my world. Suddenly, I remembered that Edward is still a loner and that he doesn't have a clue about Bella yet. Quickly I changed my line of thoughts and started to recite the element song. Yes, I have memorized the element song, which is the geekiest talent ever.

'_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminium, selenium _

_And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium_

_And nickel, neodymium, neptunium and germanium_

_And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,_

_Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium_

_And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium_

_And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium…_

_And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium. _

I hesitated. "I'm sorry, but I can't say. It may mess the future up. All I'll say is that Bella is a good thing and that it will all turn out okay," I said, reluctantly.

He remained silent for a few moments. Probably wondering whom she is and what she has to do with the Cullen's. Possibly if he knows about Bella then it might be a good thing, but in films it's always a bad thing. On the other the hand the movies could be wrong. Quickly, I disguised my thoughts again before Edward grasps the concept of Bella and began reciting the second verse of the element song.

_There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium_

_And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium_

_And strontium and silicone and silver and Samarian_

_And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium and barium. _

Suddenly Carlisle distracted me from my thoughts.

"I understand. We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight Madeline" he responded understandingly.

Swiftly he exited the room. Relief flooded through me, as I can finally have an uninterrupted sleep. Sleepily I rested my head on the pillow and wrapped the thick duvet securely around myself. Normally before I fall asleep I reminisce in the happy memories of the day, which has occurred so that if I fall asleep happy then I'll wake up happy. Usually it works, but I don't know if today has been a good day or not. Anyway I'm too exhausted the think. Sleep is the only thing I'm currently thinking about it. Within a matter of minutes, I faded into the oblivion of sleep.

**I'm sorry that this paragraph is fairly short, but I've had a lot of homework and I've been practising reciting the elements song by Tom Lehren. The next paragraph will be up on either Sunday or Monday.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you reviewing!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. **

**Madeline pov:**

Abruptly I woke as to a loud banging sound, followed by a female woman shouting at Carlisle.

"How could you bring her here Carlisle? You've put our family in danger!" she yelled, angrily. Certainly it's not Esme shouting and judging by Alice's character it won't be her. Perhaps it's Rosalie. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Rose!" Esme quickly scolded.

"Yeah she knows everything about us and she's human. Man, if the Volturi find out… " A booming male voice said, backing Rosalie up. It's probably Emmett.

"The Volturi won't find out," Alice declared with uncertainty in her shrill voice. I've never met Alice, but I'm sure this is her voice as I already know what Esme's voice sounds like and I'm sure that Rosalie is the voice, which is yelling.

"I couldn't of just left her there. Eventually someone would have discovered her and she would have explained everything to them. She didn't ask to be transported here," Carlisle explained.

"She's probably lying about the whole thing. You can't travel from different worlds and there is definitely no such thing as time travel. It's impossible!" Rosalie shouted.

"It does sound fishy" the man who I believe to be Emmett said, agreeing with Rosalie.

"Actually I've read her mind and she is telling the truth," a male voice stated. It must be Edward, there's no other mind reader in the house.

"I didn't realize that vampires were real until I was turned, so I'm not shocked that time travel and different worlds exist. Anyway if your so keen on keeping the young girl alive, isn't is dangerous to have her in a house full of vampires? If one of us slips us…" said a man with a slight southern-American accent. Obviously it's Jasper.

"We've all developed good self-control. Alice would see if anything was to happen" Carlisle calmly replied.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Emmett questioned.

"For one we're all going to treat her nicely" Esme instructed.

"If she's time travelled here then it's possible for her to time travel back to her world. We'll find a way" Carlisle responded confidently.

"She's just woke and she can hear us," informed Edward. I sighed. Temporarily living in a house with a mind reader is going to be hard, especially because I have to hide my thoughts about Bella and Renesmee.

Quickly I sat up and looked out of the large window. It's not raining yet, but there are large, dark rain clouds looming. I feel a substantial amount warmer and refreshed after my sleep. The door opened and Esme walked in with a tray, which has some food on. Breakfast. She placed it gently on my lap.

"Thank you" I said, gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me dear! Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes thank you" just as I said that Carlisle walked in and smiled warmly at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. Carlisle's hand is absolutely freezing; I tried my hardest not to flinch when it came in contact with my skin.

"Warmer and a lot less tired" I replied simply.

He gave a small chuckle.

"You were half asleep last night when I was talking to you. Do you still remember everything, which was said?"

"Yep" I said, as I bit into a slice of toast.

"That's good. I tried to take a day off today, but a few of the other doctors are sick as the flu is going round" he glanced at Esme. "If her condition deteriorates call me straight away" Carlisle instructed.

Esme nodded in response and he steadily bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye girls" he said as he swiftly left the room.

I munched into another slice of toast. Esme remained in the room with me.

"So whereabouts from England are you from?" she asked curiously.

"North Yorkshire it's near York and Middleborough" I informed.

"I've never heard of Middleborough, but I've been to York. It's a lovely place. Carlisle and I travelled around England many years ago"

"Yeah I like York. The shops are great".

"Oh so you like shopping? You're going to love Alice," she laughed.

"She loved shopping in the books" I replied giggling.

"How do you feel about meeting my children today?"

"Yeah okay" I responded unsurely. It appears that Rosalie hates me and in the books she was quite scary when she was angry. However I'm not going to let her be mean or frighten me. I'll stand up for myself.

After I finished my breakfast Esme took me downstairs to watch some television in one of the living rooms. I flicked through the hundreds of channels. American television is so much better then British TV, but all the programs are really old. Finally I decided to watch the news. The news was from 2004, so I wasn't particularly catching up on anything. Suddenly a small, slim woman with short black hair appeared in the doorway. It must be Alice.

"Hello" she said excitedly with a huge smile on her face. She rushed over to me at vampire speed and gave me a friendly hug. I was slightly taken aback but in a good way. At least she doesn't hate me like Rosalie does.

"I'm guessing you're Alice" I said laughing.

"Yep" she replied as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Aren't you bored?" she queried.

"Yes, but there isn't anything good on. It's all old," I complained.

She glanced around to make sure nobody else was listening or stood close. Gently, she grabbed my hand and led me through a hallway and towards a door at the end of it. She opened it and we walked down a few stairs. Why are we in the garage? We both got into the car when I had second thoughts. Where is she taking me? Is this a good idea? She put on the ignition and zoomed out of the garage.

"Edward knows, but Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting, Esme's at home and Carlisle is at the hospital so only Edward knows about our little outing" she assured, perfectly relaxed.

"Won't Esme and Carlisle be angry at you when she finds out? Anyway where are you taking me?" I asked worriedly.

"They will probably be angry with me but your condition isn't going to deteriorate. I can see the future therefore I know these things. We're just going on a little drive. I'm going to show you around Forks. It will be extremely boring for you just sitting in the house all day. Anyway please start speaking your accent is amazing!"

"Your accent is so much nicer! I wish I had an American accent!" I laughed.

"No way, I hate my accent! I wish I had a British accent! I could listen to them all day"

Suddenly Alice's phone started to ring

"It's Esme. I can't believe she's already noticed that we've disappeared" she groaned, visibly annoyed.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No, I'll just leave it. Edward will calm her down"

I feel guilty, I don't want to get Alice in trouble and I feel bad for making Esme concerned.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be up on Thursday/Friday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended.**

**Madeline pov:**

Suddenly Alice's phone started to ring, but she completely ignored it.

"Are you going to answer it?" I queried.

"No, its just Esme. Edward will calm her down" she assured calmly.

"Why didn't you just ask Esme about taking me on a drive instead of abducting me?" I asked, confused.

"Because she would of said no. Carlisle recommended that we keep you at home until your fully recovered, but I've seen the future and no harm will be done to you. You're only in a car" Alice replied. "Oh look that's my school," she pointed out. It's extremely similar to the movies, but it's smaller in real life. Shouldn't Alice and the rest of the Cullens be in school, what day is?

"It's a lot smaller in real life" I observed.

"Yeah, it's a tiny school. I think there are about 360 people including my family and I who attend it "

"Oh so do you know Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney and Lauren Mallory?" It's a silly question to ask as she obviously knows them, but I couldn't resist.

"Yeah I know all of them people. However, I never speak to any of them. My siblings and I stick to ourselves, anyway what grade are you in?"

"Grade? I'm in year nine…" The American schooling system has always completely baffled me. Is grade nine the same as year nice?

"Well how old are you?" she questioned.

"I turned fourteen a few weeks ago"

"So your in the last year of middle school, which is eighth grade. If it takes us a while to find a way for you to get back home then you may have to attend Forks Middle School. It's a shame, I would of preferred it if you went to the high school with us" Alice explained with disappointments in her tone.

"Oh…if that did happen couldn't I just pretend that I'm a freshman? By the way what day is it? Shouldn't you be in school?" I questioned.

"You sound like you're my mother. It's Saturday, so we aren't at school" she responded.

"These are the stores", Alice groaned, as she gestured towards a small row of shops. "As you can see there isn't much variety. Port Angeles is so much nicer"

I was about to say something, when Alice's ringing phone interrupted me.

"It's Esme," she sighed.

"Perhaps you should just answer it. If you don't then she'll just get even more annoyed at you. You'll have to answer it for eventually"

Alice contemplated this for a moment before she slowly nodded and answering her phone.

"Hello?" she said, but it came out as a question.

"Alice you heard what Carlisle said. Bring Madeline home right now" Esme demanded.

"Maddie is perfectly fine. She's only in the car" she assured, relaxed.

"If you don't bring Madeline home right now then I'm going to send Carlisle out to get you. Don't cause any more trouble Alice! "She said, her tone loud and impatient.

"Fine. I'm turning the car around now, we'll be a couple of minutes" Alice sighed, as she put the phone down.

Truthfully, I'm disappointed. Alice and I were having a lovely conversation. On the way Alice moaned, but she promised me that she would take me on a tour of Forks sometime soon. After a couple of minutes we arrived back at the house. Alice parked the car in the garage and we walked up the steps and into the house. Esme was stood in the living room with her arms folded looking rather annoyed. A member of the family who I haven't met yet was stood behind her.

"Edward take Madeline back to the spare bedroom so she can rest" Esme instructed.

Slowly, I walked towards Edward. He's even more handsome then Robert Pattinson. His wild hair is a brownish/red colour and his eyes are bright gold. He's tall and slim, yet muscular at the same time. His facial features are perfect-high and prominent cheekbones, a strong jawline, straight nose and full lips. Stephanie Meyer described him perfectly. I'm curious to see what Bella looks like. Quickly, I started to recite the third verse of the element song in an attempt to hide my thoughts about his future mate.

_There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,_

_And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,_

_And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,_

_And dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium,_

_And lead, praseodymium, platinum, and plutonium, _

_And palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,_

_And tantalum, technetium, titanium and tellurium, _

_And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium._

"Why are you trying to protect your thoughts from me? What is it that you're hiding?" Edward asked, confused.

"Something about the future, which I don't want you to see. Don't worry it's not a bad thing, but if you see it then what if it changes the course of things?" I explained, as we walked up the stairs and down the long hallway.

He nodded in response. Politely Edward opened the door to the spare bedroom for me.

"Try and get some sleep. The more you rest, the quicker you will recover" he said, before leaving me by myself.

I sighed and walked over to the large, king-sized bed. I'm eager to get to know Edward and the rest of the family, apart from Rosalie. I sat down on the bed. There is no way I'm going to be able to get to sleep, as I am not tired. Honestly I feel a bit lethargic, but nothing more. At that moment Edward reappeared, which startled me.

"Sorry about that, I should have knocked" he apologized, genuinely.

"It's okay" I replied, embarrassed.

"I've brought you a snack," Edward said, as he handed me a dairy milk chocolate bar.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, as I ripped of the paper. Chocolate is my favorite ever food. Despite the large quantities of chocolate I eat everyday I never put on weight. For this I thank my super fast metabolism. Usually people ask me if I'm anorexic due to my slim appearance, but the truthful answer is no. There is no way on this Earth I could starve myself; I love food way too much. Sometimes being skinny is a burden especially when people question you about it. Anyway I am a chocoholic! Suddenly, I realized that I'm lost in my thoughts. I have a tendency to do that sometimes. Quickly I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Edward.

"You think too much, just eat" he chuckled, showing his crooked, lopsided grin.

I smiled and greedily took a large bite out of the chocolate bar. I use to fancy Edward when I watched the films and read the books, but now that I've met him I no longer fancy him. I don't know why I've suddenly had a change of heart, I like Edward but in more of a brother/friend way. Bella is his destiny. They're perfect together.

**The half term holidays start tomorrow in England, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more frequently.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended. **

**Madeline pov:**

Shortly after I ate my chocolate bar Edward left me to sleep despite the fact I'm only slightly lethargic. He persisted that I follow Carlisle's orders, as I'll recover quicker. I understand that Carlisle is a doctor, but I'll get plenty of rest tonight when I'm tired. I lay down on the soft, large bed. Comfortable is an understatement. I began to recall the events, which have happened to me in the past couple of days. Everyone has always called me a laidback and calm person. However, I personally don't see it. I've always thought of myself as a worrier, but perhaps I'm wrong. Since arriving here I've seemed to remain fairly calm. I've only had a couple of glitches of panic. Maybe Jasper is manipulating my feelings. Thinking of Jasper, where is he? Where is Rosalie? Where is Emmett? What about Edward? I hope I haven't driven them out of their home. The house is eerily quiet at the moment…too quiet.

I hope Esme wasn't too harsh on Alice. I didn't hear any shouting, but she still could have got disciplined. It's my entire fault. If I had said no to Alice taking me on a drive or if I had managed to persuade her to take me home then she wouldn't be in trouble. On the other hand Alice is a vampire, so I doubt getting told off would bother her. I also feel guilty about getting Esme worried. Poor Esme. She's so lovely and warm-hearted; I can't believe I was so careless and thoughtless. I feel sorry for the rest of the Cullen's; I've intruded in their home. Rosalie's anger at me isn't unjust. I'm nothing but a nuisance. The Cullen's are now burdened with me. Now the question is how long are the burdened with me for? Years? Months? Days? Hours? What if I never find a way back?

I sighed loudly and turned around in the bed to get into a more comfortable position. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the wooden door. Quickly I sat up, eager to see who is coming to see me. Perhaps it's a member of the family, which I haven't met yet. Perhaps it's Alice, Edward or Esme. Carlisle may have returned from work and he's coming to see how I'm doing. It definitely won't be Rose. If it is her then she'll probably be coming to kill me for 'endangering her family's secret' even though I would never do such a thing.

"May I come in?" asked a high-pitched voice. It's Alice.

"Sure" I replied curiously.

The door opened and Alice walked in, her soft footsteps inaudible. She walked in with a graceful, elegant, ballerina-like manner. Alice is exactly the same as described in the books. She bares similarities with Ashley Greene, especially in the facial features. However, the real Alice's figure is different as she is smaller in height and weight. She is pixie-like with dark cropped hair. Alice smiled softly and sat down on the bed.

"Esme wasn't _that_ angry with me. Mainly she was just worried about your health. All is forgiven in the Cullen household," she said, chuckling slightly and empathizing the word 'that'.

"Good. I was worried that I'd gotten you into big trouble" I responded, feeling rather relieved.

"Oh no of course not! I was the one who took you out! I'm a vampire; so getting told off or shouted at doesn't upset me. Anyway I should go, you're supposed to be sleeping. I just didn't want this to play on your mind…"

Rudely I interrupted her, but I couldn't resist.

"No, please don't leave! Honestly I'm not tired! I've tried to get to sleep, but I can't" I insisted. I'm starting to become sick of the phrase 'I'm not tired'.

Alice remained silent for a few moments and bit her lip in concentration, as she contemplated on what to do. The few moments felt like hours. I've always been very impatient. Some things never change no matter where you are.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I previously made. You need rest. Doctor's orders remember!" she eventually decided.

Trust Alice to suddenly become wise and sensible when I don't want her to be. I suppose Alice has always been fairly sensible throughout the _Twilight _saga. It's Emmett who is the insensible family member. Hopefully, I'll get the change to meet him soon. In the books and films he was hilarious and in this strange situation I need someone to make me laugh. On the other hand if Rose despises me then she won't allow Emmett to meet me and he won't go against her orders, as she's his wife.

"Please!" I begged.

"Nope" she said, stubbornly standing her ground. Alice placed her thin hand on her hip.

In a desperate last bid attempt I flashed my puppy dog eyes at her and pouted slightly. In no way am I dramatic, but I can be extremely persuasive when I want to be. Slowly she glanced towards the door then back to me. She sighed loudly.

"Have a nice sleep Maddie," Swiftly she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Obviously vampires don't find my puppy dog eyes persuading enough, I'll have to develop a different technique. Thinking about it perhaps I could get some sleep. If I do then they will stop pestering me and the lethargic feeling I'm currently having will subside. Slowly, I lay down on the bed and tightly closed my eyes.

I got into the most comfortable position and began to count sheep. Counting sheep didn't work. Instead I'm going to resort to thinking about nothing or as little as possible so my mind will relax. It's so annoying when you're trying to rest, but your brain doesn't register that and starts to babble on. Finally I faded into the oblivion of sleep.

I awoke to something being placed underneath my tongue. My sleepy eyes struggled to process what it was. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked down. It's a thermometer. I then turned my gaze to Carlisle. He removed the thermometer from beneath my tongue and his eyebrows creased with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm checking your temperature, you had a slight fever. It's normal for people with hypothermia to develop fevers, so don't worry. I'm going to up your dose off antibiotic. For now have some Ibuprofen", he explained, as he handed me a tablet and a glass of water.

I simply nodded. Now that Carlisle's mentioned it I do feel shivery and warm at the same time. However, the lethargic feeling has improved significantly.

"Do you still feel tired or lethargic?" he asked. Earlier I felt lethargic, but I did not feel tired.

"No. I felt lethargic earlier, but it's wore off now" I replied.

"That's good. Getting lots of sleep and rest will help. Esme has cooked you some lunch, so how about coming downstairs to the kitchen? If you don't feel up to it then you don't have to. I don't want you to overexert yourself"

"No, I'll go downstairs. I feel okay", I insisted. I'm desperate to leave the comfort of this room. Being in here by myself is boring.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Brichisa, I am going to make things happen. I am going to make her meet the rest of the family in the next chapter. I'm making it as realistic and detailed as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended.**

**Madeline pov:**

I went downstairs to eat lunch. Esme had cooked me homemade margarita pizza. Considering she never cooks it was delicious! Currently I'm by myself in the kitchen. Esme has quickly gone to the shop and she said that most of the family is out hunting. She said that Alice has seen the future and Alice said that I'd be fine being by myself. Well I'm not truly by myself. What did Esme mean by 'most'? Who is in the house? The curiosity is killing me…but it's curiosity, which killed the cat. I was just about to take a bite into the last slice, when in my peripheral vision a large figure suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway. Quickly, I turned my head to see a very large and very muscly man leaning against the doorway. He has jet black, curly hair, black-colored eyes and a dimpled grin etched on his face. This man _must _be Emmett.

"Hi" I awkwardly said after a few moments of silence.

"So you must be the time traveller. Are you the doctor's assistant?" he laughed, as he walked towards me and sat on the opposite side of the kitchen table.

It took me a moment to figure out what me meant by 'doctor's assistant". Finally I realized he meant doctor who. Sometimes I am so blonde.

I laughed. Suddenly, I remembered about Rosalie.

"Isn't your wife pissed off at you for coming to talk to me? She hates me" I replied. Emmett looked slightly taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"So you heard her shouting, huh? She's out hunting, she doesn't know. Anyway she doesn't hate you…she just over reacts sometimes. Rose probably wont give a shit about me coming to talk to you. Since I refused to go out hunting, she probably has an inkling that I wanted to come and meet you" he explained.

I felt complimented that he wanted to meet me. I can't believe he's chosen to talk to me instead of hunting. Especially since he hasn't hunted in a while. I can tell by his black-colored eyes. Earlier when he stood up for Rose I thought he disliked me, but obviously I was wrong.

"Oh…so who isn't out hunting?" I questioned, as I took another large bite out of the pizza.

"Just me. Esme will be back soon, but the rest of the family will be a while.

Sorry to be a spoilsport squirt, but Carlisle insisted that you go back into your room and watch TV. Doctor Fang said you need rest"

I sighed and another bite of the pizza, before placing the crust back onto the plate. It can't be just me, who hates pizza crust, can it?

"But it's sooooooo boring" I whined, as I droned out of the 'o' letter.

Honestly, I don't understand why I'm being treated like a prisoner when I don't even feel _that _ill. I stood up from the chair and trudged along to my room. Emmett showed me the way in case I got lost. I have absolutely no navigational skills, so I would easily get lost in this mansion. Since I don't know how to turn on the TV in my temporary room, so Emmett turned it on for me.

"Sorry kid, but my throats seriously starting to burn. I need to get myself a bear to eat or your going to be my next meal" he said bluntly yet jokingly at the same time.

I laughed and wished him a happy trip. Most people would be terrified of the prospect at being a vampire's next meal, but I simply laughed. I feel at ease with the Cullen's. I flicked through the television channels, but there was nothing good on. Perhaps I could go on a little trip outside. It would only be very short, so the Cullen's wouldn't come back to a human less home. Kindly, Alice has left me a change of clothes, which I quickly put on. At a quick speed I wandered down the stairs and to the front door. Thankfully, the key was next to it, so I simply opened the door and walked out.

The cold air punched me like a fist, but it was nice to finally be breathing some fresh air. Hopefully, Alice hasn't seen my little outing yet. I walked into the forest. I'll only be out of the house for five minutes. I just need to get out of the Cullen home, even if it's for a little while. I explored the picturesque scenery. The forest is gloomy, but it's still beautiful. Stephanie Meyer described it perfectly. I walked further and further into the forest, loosing track of time. Soon I came upon a river just like in the book. Carefully, I slid down they embankment, so that I was finally sitting on a rock on the riverbed. The river is fast flowing and it looks extremely deep. However, I have good balance I won't fall. I'll be perfectly fine.

Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing and the drum of loud feet. I looked up to the top of the embankment to see three humungous wolves glaring down at me. They must be at least six foot in height and they don't look too happy to see me. As quick as I could I stood up and took a small step backwards. Honestly, I'm terrified. These must be the wolves from the books, but they look furious. When the wolves are angry they can cause some serious damage. Perhaps they can smell the vampire on me? The largest one moved closer, lowering it's head slightly in a friendly manner, but I flinched and foolishly took another step backwards.

My foot made contact with nothing but air. I desperately reached out of grab something to prevent myself from falling, but there wasn't anything to grab. My back slammed into the raging river. I heard the loud rumble of the water, as it instantly surrounded me. My heart pounded viciously against my chest. The water dragged me downstream like a rag doll. Desperately I tried to resurface, but the water is deep and I don't know which way is up and which way is down. I kicked my foot of the river floor, leaping up through the torrential waters and I finally reached the surface. My lungs could no longer take the long intake of breath and I gasped. The air quickly filled my exhausted lungs, but the strength of the water pulled me under yet again. As I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream nothing came out, except a queue of bubbles.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Brichisa, I am going to make things happen. I'm making it as realistic and detailed as possible.**

**Thanks for the wonderful idea JustWriting123!**

**By the way does anyone have twitter? **

**Oh and sorry for the short chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended.**

**Madeline pov: **

As I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream nothing came out, except a queue of bubbles. Suddenly, something tightly grabbed my left arm. It feels like a hand. Quickly, it yanked me through the murky water, pulling me higher and higher until the air finally hit my face. I opened my mouth wide and gasped, inhaling as much oxygen as possible. My back landed against a hard surface before an unknown person pushed me on my side. I began to cough violently and vomited some of the salty water, which I'd swallowed whilst under the water. I panted breathlessly. My heart is pounding and my whole body feels heavy.

Somehow I found the willpower to finally open my exhausted eyes. I glanced upwards to see three tanned men. The only piece of clothing each of them is wearing as a pair of Denham shorts. Their muscly six packs or shall I say eight packs are on display. Normally I would be happy to see a six-pack, but right now I honestly couldn't care less. Their eyes and hair are a dark brown colour. They look extremely familiar. Oh my god. They're the wolves!

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked one of the men, as he leaned of over me. His eyes filled with concern. It took me a moment to catch my breath.

"Yeah" I barely managed to choke out. The tanned man snorted in return.

"You don't seem alright!" he said, as his friends chuckled. That touched a nerve. I have just had a near death experience and they're laughing at me.

"Then why did you ask me? "I retaliated; despite being in a bad condition I am still perfectly capable of standing up for myself. He and his friends were silent for a short moment. Obviously they weren't expecting my ingenious comeback.

"Chill it kid, he saved your life" the other man responded. He's right. That man just saved my life and I'm being rude to him.

"Thanks" I said genuinely, looking up at the tall man who saved my life.

"You're welcome. How did you fall into the river?" he questioned.

"I was just sat on a rock on the river bed when I saw three wolves. They made me jump and I fell," I explained, leaving out how unnatural the size of the wolves where.

"Oh well…it's lucky that we were nearby to save you". He reached out his hand and I took it. Gently, he lifted me up from the hard floor. They eyed me suspiciously. One of the men looked at the other man and whispered something, but it was too quiet for me to hear. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar word, which was "vampires". Perhaps they can smell the Cullen scent on me.

"What's your name?" one of men piped up.

"Madeline. What are all of you called?"

"I'm Jared, this man next to me is Paul and the man who saved you is Sam" he introduced politely.

I simply nodded. I wonder where Jacob and Seth are, but then again they haven't gone through the 'change' yet.

"So then where do you live? We'll take you home," Sam asked, curiosity is his voice. Jared and Paul glanced wearily at each other. I'm certain they can smell the scent of vampire on me.

"Just over the river. I can walk myself, I feel okay now" everything I just said is a lie.

Number one: I don't live with the Cullen's; it's a temporary residence. Number two: it's not just over the river; it's a bit of small hike. Number three: I don't feel okay, in fact I feel terrible, but they can't escort me home. If they know that I'm staying with the Cullen family then I dread to think what will happen. I turned around and took a step forward, but Sam suddenly grabbed the top of my arm to prevent me from going any further.

"Get off me!" I demanded rudely. Sam saved my life, but I need desperately need to get back.

"Madeline!" a familiar male voice shouted from a distance. I turned my head to see that it's Edward.

He's stood on the other side of the river. That's when it dawned on me. I'm on the wolves' territory. Carlisle appeared beside Edward. Suddenly, Jared, Paul and Sam transformed into wolves and protectively stood in front of me. Why are they defending me from Carlisle and Edward? The wolves need to grasp the concept that the Cullen family are good people. None of them would purposely harm anyone.

"Its fine, I'm with them," I loudly said to wolves, as I slowly backed away from them.

**Carlisle pov: **

Edward rushed off into the distance. I quickly followed him. Madeline has vanished; we've followed her scent to the river. Edward disappeared, as he rushed ahead. When I finally caught up to him I realized why he had stopped.

Three wolves protectively surrounded Madeline, who is dripping wet. What has happened to her?

"Edward what are the wolves thinking?" I questioned.

"They're thinking that we're evil vampires, who have kidnapped an innocent human girl. They're protecting her. Madeline has tried to persuade them that we're good, but her attempts are failing. The wolves won't listen to her," he explained.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Madeline is in the wolves' territory, so we can't break the treaty. Somehow we need to explain to the wolves that we mean Maddie no harm, but how? Going over there and taking her by force is the worse possible thing we can do, so that's ruled out.

"I don't know Edward" I replied honestly, as I desperately tried to come up with a solution.

**Madeline pov: **

"We mean Madeline no harm. She's temporarily staying with us, she has nobody else" Carlisle informed the wolves, trying his best to defuse the situation.

The wolves growled in response.

I explained to the wolves' that the Cullen's are good, but they ignored me. What can I do? Perhaps I should jump into the river, therefore Carlisle or Edward will jump in and save me. I don't think the actual river is classed as the wolves' territory, so this should work. I'm freezing and the thought of jumping into the river again fills me with dread, but there is no other way. I looked at Edward. Hopefully, he's heard my plan. Edward glanced at me. I think he's heard my thoughts.

"_Look down if I should jump into the river. Carry on looking at me if I shouldn't" _I declared in my thoughts.

Sneakily, Edward looked down at the river. The wolves are close to me, so I'll have to run quickly. The river is only a matter of metres away from me, so it's not too far. I took a deep breath to calm myself. As quick as I can I sprinted behind Paul and hurled myself of the side of the river. My body slammed into the raging water. A pair of strong hands grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me up. This feels like de-ja-vu. Edward lifted me up and easily ran up the steep riverbank with me in his arms. Once we arrived at the top he settled me down on my feet.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing! You encourage me to write!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. **

**Madeline pov:**

Edward lifted me up and easily ran up the steep riverbank with me in his arms. Once we arrived at the top he settled me down on my wobbly, weak feet.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle queried, as he rushed over to me. He took off his jacket and placed it over my shivering shoulders.

"Yeah" I breathlessly managed to choke out. Truthfully, I'm not okay. I feel like utter shit. I'm absolutely freezing and I'm dripping wet.

The wolves began to growl at Carlisle and Edward.

"No, please! They're good! Stop!" I begged the wolves. I hope a fight doesn't break out, if it does then it's my entire fault. What have I done? I should of stayed inside.

The wolves growled one last time, before slowly backing into the picturesque forest. Not for one moment did any of them turn their back on us. They probably think that Edward and Carlisle will pounce on them once their backs are turned. I wish they'd grasp the concept that the Cullens are good vampires and aren't evil Dracula-like beings. Eeeesh, I hate it when people stereotype vampires…

"Edward give her a lift", Carlisle softly instructed.

Suddenly, Edward swept me off my feet and sprinted at vampire speed. Within a matter of moments we arrived back at the house. Carefully, he placed me back on my feet. We began to walk into the house.

"HER!" A blonde girl screamed, as she accusingly pointed her long finger at me.

"Come on babe" Emmett pleaded, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

It must be Rosalie. She is statuesque with a beautiful figure. Her hair is bright blonde. It's long and wavy and flows to midway down her back. She looks like she should be on the cover of vogue. However, an ugly personality outweighs good looks. In the beginning of the books I didn't particularly like Rosalie, but by the end of the books I liked her. I understand why Rosalie detests me. I've intruded on her home and I am nothing, but a nuisance. They're burdened with me until I find a way back.

"Calm down Kitty", Carlisle sighed as he gently tapped her shoulder.

"This little bitch has only been here for a day and she's already ruining our lives. What if a fight breaks out between the wolves and us? I say we should just kill her, before she reveals our secret. She..."

Edward interrupted her.

"Stop it Rosalie!" Edward practically growled.

Rosalie wants me killed. Perhaps that would be the best for all of us.

"Rosalie, Madeline's ill. I need to get her inside. We can have a conversation about this later" Carlisle said calmly.

"No, this conversation can't wait!" Rosalie screeched, as she stood firmly in front of the door.

My teeth rattled, as they chattered together. I shivered and wrapped Carlisle's jacket even tighter around me. My legs and head feel heavy. All I want to do is sit down and get warmed up.

"Babe, come on" Emmett pleaded yet again.

"Rose!" Esme scolded, as she stood behind Rosalie.

It went on for a couple of minutes. Rosalie argued with everyone. Emmett begged her. Carlisle tried to persuade her. Esme tried to persuade her. Edward argued with her. Throughout it, I stood there in silence. Not because I'm afraid of Rose, but because I'm too cold and weak to talk.

"Alice, Jasper", Edward muttered quietly, as he spoke to himself.

Everyone turned around. They turned their heads towards the forest, but when I turned around I didn't see anything apart from the trees. After a few moments, Jasper and Alice strolled casually out of the forest. Jasper looks they exact same, as described in the books. Jackson Rathbone and him look very similar.

"Jasper, a little help here," Edward said.

Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me.

" Madeline needs warmth" Carlisle told Rose.

"Fine" Rose replied calmly, but somewhat reluctantly.

She took a step away from the door and we walked past her into the house. Esme must have turned the heating on, because it warms in here. Carlisle and I walked up the stairs, down the long hallway and finally into my temporary room. I lay down on the soft, comfortable, king-sized bed. At least I'm not soaking wet anymore. I have dried of slightly, whilst I was stood outside. Esme suddenly appeared in the room with a black bag. Presumably it's Carlisle's doctor bag. He unzipped it and took a thermometer out. He ran a couple of tests on me and inserted a drip into my arm. Apparently, the nutrients and fluids inside the drip will help me recover quicker. After that Carlisle and Esme left me in peace.

I need to leave as soon as possible, as Rosalie said I'm a nuisance. I'm a burden. I'm ruining the Cullen family's lives. Perhaps, I should runaway. I would go somewhere sunny, so that the Cullens couldn't follow me. I would find a big group of people to stay with, so that they couldn't take me back to Forks. It's a drastic course of action, but I think it's the best thing to do. Perhaps, I should just kill myself. If I kill myself then I might return back to my world…

"WE NEED TO KILL HER!" Rosalie yelled from downstairs.

"Come on babe, please calm down" Emmett begged loudly.

"Rose, she's only a child!" Esme replied.

"I can't see the wolves in my visions, so I don't know if they are coming for us" Alice informed.

"Madeline is not a burden, she didn't ask to come here. We are definitely not going to kill her"

"BUT CARLISLE SHE IS PUTTING US ALL AT RISK!"

"Rose, I can't see her revealing our secret in any of my visions!"

"YOUR VISIONS ARE SUBJECTIVE! THINGS CAN CHANGE! I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW OLD SHE IS! SHE IS FOURTEEN, WHICH IS PRACTIALLY AN ADULT! WE'RE NOT KILLING AN INNOCENT CHILD! WE ARE KILLING AN ADULT FOR THE SAKE OF OUR FAMILY! SHE IS ENDANGERING ALL OF US!" Rosalie screamed.

The arguing went on for a while, until finally the door loudly slammed shut.

"Maddie?" Alice asked, as she knocked on my door.

"Come in"

Elegantly Alice strolled in. I can tell she's trying to hide her anxiety from me, but it isn't working. I can read her like a book. She sat down next to me on the large bed and smiled softly at me.

"Don't listen to Rose. She's just…just… not use to living with a human, but she'll be okay soon" she comforted, but her comforting failed.

"I doubt it. She hates me, but I don't blame her. I deserve to be hated," I answered truthfully.

"Don't you EVER dare say that again. You do not deserve to be hated. You're lovely, Maddie!" she replied confidently. However, her attempts to cheer me up failed dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm sooooo lovely", I responded sarcastically. I even plastered a wide, sarcastic smile on my face. At that moment I warmed. My near death experience today has worn me out.

"Well, I'll leave you to get your beauty sleep. Have a nice nap Maddie"

"Bye Alice" I sleepily said, as I rested my head against the pillow.

**Sorry for taking a while to upload, but I've been really busy. I'll probably be updating once or twice a week. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for taking ages to upload. Recently, I've had lots of tests so I had to revise for them. I've been playing in netball matches and I'm training for athletics season. Thankfully, it's now the Easter holidays, so I can now update!

No copyright intended. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline.

Madeline pov:

Don't listen to Rose. She's just…just… not use to living with a human, but she'll be okay soon" she comforted, but her comforting failed.

"I doubt it. She hates me, but I don't blame her. I deserve to be hated," I answered truthfully.

"Don't you EVER dare say that again. You do not deserve to be hated. You're lovely, Maddie!" she replied confidently. However, her attempts to cheer me up failed dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm sooooo lovely", I responded sarcastically. I even plastered a wide, sarcastic smile on my face. At that moment I yawned. My near death experience today has worn me out.

"Well, I'll leave you to get your beauty sleep. Have a nice nap Maddie"

"Bye Alice" I sleepily said, as I rested my head against the pillow.

It took a week for me to fully recover. I'm finally back to complete health! Carlisle took me back to the place, which I transported too, but I couldn't transport back. I'm still stuck in Forks in the year 2004. I think I may be spiralling towards depression. I'm a burden. I'm surprised the Cullen's haven't killed me yet.

The Cullen siblings are back at school, as it's the new semester and Carlisle is at work. There's only Esme and I. The house is peaceful without the rest of the clang. Rosalie is still a complete bitch. She hates me, but her hatred is understandable.

"Maddie, I'm going to the shops. Do you want to come?" Esme asked, as she put on her coat. Esme doesn't need a coat, but she wears one to fit in with the humans.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling up to it. I didn't get much sleep last night", I replied, I'm not going with Esme. I have a plan.

"I heard you tossing and turning last night, did you have a nightmare or is something on your mind?" she questioned worriedly.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. I had a lie-in yesterday, so I wasn't tired" I lied.

"Oh well. Perhaps you should have a nap. I'm going to Port Angeles. I'll be back in at about 3. Are you alright being home alone?"

"Yes, it's fine" I answered.

Swiftly, Esme picked up her bags and left the house. I heard the sound of her car getting quieted as she drove off into the distance. Quickly, I ran upstairs and grabbed my rucksack. I wrote out a small list of all the things I need.

_Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and a hairbrush_

_Warm jacket, tracksuit bottoms, jeans and a couple of shirts _

_Underwear and a couple of bras_

_Food and drink_

_The money, which Alice gave me as a random present to cheer me up _

I stuffed everything into the rucksack, but it's small and doesn't fit much. Thankfully, I have quite a lot of money so that will buy me a train ticket to somewhere on the other side of America. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm not going to be a burden to the Cullen's anymore. I don't even want to live. I want everything to be back to normal. I love the Cullen's, they're lovely people but I can't stay here.

I only decided to run away for definite today, when everyone left for school. I didn't want Edward to read my mind. It's been hard hiding my thoughts, but somehow I've managed it. Edward isn't as clever as I thought he was. By the date and year Bella will enter the Cullen's lives sometime soon, so hopefully they will forget about me.

I left the house and ran to the Quileute's land. Hopefully, the wolves are nearby so Alice can't have a vision about me running away. Suddenly, a large wolf appeared.

"Show me to the bus or train station. I've found some relatives to stay with. Don't worry I wont tell them about you or the Cullens. I've sworn into secrecy," I explained. I'm a terrible liar.

The wolf disappeared for a few seconds behind some trees, but quickly reappeared as a human.

"Come on, I'll drive you the way to the train station"

I nodded and followed him through the forest. Eventually, we arrived at a small house with an old car outside. It's extremely similar to Billy Black's house in the film.

"Jacob, Billy! I'm just driving a girl to the train station. It's a long story, but I'll be back soon!" the man shouted, as we quickly got into the car.

Throughout the journey there was an awkward silence between us. I didn't even ask for his name. It's rather foolish of me to get into a car with a strange, but at the moment I couldn't care less. After over an hour we arrived at the train station at Port Angeles, which thankfully is nowhere near the shop so Esme won't see me.

"Thanks for the ride", I said to the man.

"You're welcome. I was happy to drive you here. You shouldn't have been staying with the Cullen family. Anyway keep safe and make sure you get on the right train" he responded.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine. My family are waiting for me. Cya", I replied.

I turned around and rushed into the station. I bought my ticket and sat in the small waiting lounge. My train leaves in half an hour. I'm heading to Texas….

Authors note:

I'll update again someone next week! Currently, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Does anyone have an idea about what can happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reviewing! Oh and thank you for your suggestions. **

**I'm so sorry that it took me a while to upload. I've been really busy with homework, revision and athletics, so I've been quite stressed. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. **

**Madeline pov:**

Throughout the journey there was an awkward silence between us. I didn't even ask for his name. It's rather foolish of me to get into a car with a stranger but at the moment I couldn't care less. After over an hour we arrived at the train station at Port Angeles, which thankfully is nowhere near the shop so Esme won't see me.

"Thanks for the ride", I said to the man.

"You're welcome. I was happy to drive you here. You shouldn't have been staying with the Cullen family. Anyway keep safe and make sure you get on the right train" he responded.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine. My family are waiting for me. Cya", I replied.

I turned around and rushed into the station. I bought my ticket and sat in the small waiting lounge. My train leaves in half an hour. I'm heading to Texas….

I got envious when I saw families together. The children were happy. The parents were rushing, but still happy. I feel so lonely in a world of seven billion people. I feel bad for leaving the Cullen's without a warning, but I'm a burden. Eventually, they'll be grateful that I've left. The clock chimed and there was an announcement over the speaker. My train is ready, it's on platform 9.

I quickly rushed through the station. Squeezing past people. Soon enough I found my train and took my seat. Texas here I come…

**Alice pov: **

"Something is wrong!" I said worriedly.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"I don't know, that's the problem. I think it's something to do with the wolves, because I can't see Madeline's future anymore".

"We need to break the treaty. That's the only way we'll find Madeline. We have to go on the wolves land," Emmett declared, as we walked out of school. Thankfully, school is finished for the day.

" This is your fault Rose. You've been awful to her ever since she's arrived and now something's happened to her" Edward stated.

"Well if it's something to do with the wolves then it can't be my fault. They could have kidnapped her" Rosalie retaliated.

"I doubt it, Rose. Madeline's clever. She knows being with the wolves blocks Alice's vision, so she probably gone close to them. She might have run away" Edward replied, as we all got into our cars and drove back to the house as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Esme. (Authors note: Italics is the phone call)

"_Alice where is Madeline? I've just arrived back at the house and she's gone. Have you seen something?!" _

"_Esme, we're almost home now. Just wait there. I haven't seen anything, but it's something to do with the wolves. Edward has a theory, that Madeline's ran away, but she's purposely in the company of the wolves to block out my visions"_

All of a sudden I went into a vision. Madeline is at the train station, she's on platform nine and now she's sat on a train.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I've had a vision. Madeline is at Port Angeles train station"

"Rosalie, turn the car around. Go to Port Angeles" I instructed. I informed Esme about Madeline. Esme said she would meet us at the train station.

**Madeline pov: **

The man on the announcer spoke again.

"_Sorry, but the train is experiencing a few difficulties at the moment. The train will be delayed for approximately an hour. Sorry for any inconvenience". _

I internally groaned. Alice will have had a vision by now; I don't want them to save me. They're not bad people; I'm just a bad person. I've been waiting for about 40 minutes and it feels like I've been waiting for 40 hours. To make matters even worse a creepy, middle aged man sat next to me. There are loads of seats on the train, why the hell does he have to sit next to me? Hopefully, he's not heading to Texas, because then I will be sat next to him for hours.

"So…what's a pretty little thing like you doing on a train all by yourself? Where you heading?" the creepy man asked.

"I'm not by myself. My dad is sat just over there. I just didn't want to sit next to him" I lied, as I pointed to a random man sat a few rows in front of us. I've always been a good liar.

"I know he's not your father. I was watching you and you were all by yourself in the lounge. So WHERE are you heading?" he said, as he empathized the word 'where'. The man glared at me and I recoiled slightly in fear.

"It's…it's…none of your business" I stuttered nervously. I went to stand up, but he pulled me back down. The carriage is empty apart from a business looking man sat towards the front.

"Madeline?" a worried familiar voice shouted from behind me.

I stood up quickly and turned around.

**Alice pov: **

We soon arrived at the station. It was easy to walk past the guards. It was a busy day, so no one was paying much attention to us.

"We need to split us. That way we'll be able to find Maddie quicker. Remember platform 9 and hurry, before it's too late" Jasper instructed.

We all went our separate ways. We've never been to this train station, so we don't have a clue we're we are going. Hopefully, we'll find Maddie before it's too late. It's a large train station with lots of people, so I'm struggling to smell her scent.

"Maddie? Maddie?" I shouted through the crowds, as I desperately searched for platform 9. Suddenly, I had another vision. Madeline is sat down on a seat, but a middle-aged man is sat next to her. She goes to stand up, but he pulls her back down. Oh shit. One of us needs to find Madeline and we need to find her as soon as possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**One clue is that it's not Alice who finds Madeline. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from Jude.**

**The first couple of paragraphs are going back in time a bit. I decided to make it more detailed. **

Esme pov:

As soon as Alice put the phone down, I picked up my phone and quickly dialled his cell phone number. Hopefully, he is on his break.

"Hello" Carlisle said, as he answered his phone.

"Carlisle, Madeline is gone! She's at a train station in Port Angeles. Alice had a vision. I'm about to get in my car now…"

"Wait. My car is quicker, so I'll go. Don't worry love, I'll find her" he assured. His voice seems calm, but on the inside he is worried. I can read my husband like a book, even over the phone.

Maddie pov:

"It's…it's…none of your business" I stuttered nervously. I went to stand up, but he pulled me back down. The carriage is empty apart from a business looking man sat towards the front.

"Madeline?" a worried familiar voice shouted from behind me. Relief flooded through me. The creepy man next to me tensed. Quickly, I jumped up from my seat and turned around. I should be running away, I'm a burden, but I'm so afraid. I'm so afraid of being alone. I should be disappointed that he's here. That someone has come to rescue me. I stood there in silence staring at Carlisle. My eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, as he rushed towards me. He pulled me into a loving hug. Tears rushed down my face, as I let out a gentle sob. Carlisle sighed.

"You don't need to apologise. I understand", he soothed. He gently rubbed the top of my arm in a comforting manner.

Suddenly, he stepped to the side then in front of me. Facing the strange man.

"I saw you harassing my daughter. Perhaps, you didn't realize, but there is security cameras on this train, which means their is evidence. You could be arrested".

"Oh…erm…no I wasn't…erm…harassing her," the man stuttered back, clearly nervous.

"I heard you threaten her and pull her back down, when she stood up," Carlisle retaliated. The man remained silent, then looked around to check there was no one to hear the conversation.

"Okay, listen. I didn't mean anything by it…I just carried away with myself sometimes. There's no need to tell anyone about this little incident", he replied, trying to defuse the situation.

Carlisle gently grabbed my hand and we got off the train. Is Carlisle going to let him get away with it? That man could be a criminal or something.

"Are you just going to let the man get away with it?" I asked, as we rushed through the busy station.

"No. We're going to tell the security guards now", he responded. On the outside he is trying to act calm, but he is definitely feeling angry on they inside.

Suddenly, someone pulled me into a tight hug from behind. I looked behind me to see Rosalie, smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry Madeline. For everything. This is all my fault," Rosalie apologised.

I've never been one to bear a grudge. Especially, not now. Rosalie seems genuine and if I'm going to be living with the Cullen's for a while, then I need to get along with everyone.

"It's okay Rose. You don't need to apologise"

Things got a lot better after that. Rose and I actually became friends. I missed my home back in England though. Carlisle searched for ways to get me back to my world, but he didn't succeed. After everything failed Carlisle reverted to his final plan. One by one he went out to find his old friends and even nomad vampires. His plan seemed ridiculous at first, but its out last option. Our last hope. Carlisle is searching for a vampire, any vampire, who may have heard of my situation before.

Carlisle also has a theory that a vampire has a strong power, which is to do with transportation, but not any ordinary transportation. One, which is to do with how, I got here. However, that isn't Carlisle's only theory. He has a theory about me. I could have a very powerful gift, but I just haven't discovered it properly yet. I love Twilight, so isn't it a bit much of a coincidence that I've ended up here? There is so many places, so many stories and yet here I am…In Forks, Washington.

Carlisle is worried about the Volturi. What if they find out about me? Would they kill me? Try and develop my gift? Use me as an asset? Would they abduct me? Would they kill the Cullens? This whole situation is just frightening.

**I am so sorry for this chapter being short, but I'm really busy. However, I felt bad about making you wait about 3 weeks for the last chapter, so I decided to update again as quickly as I could. Oh and if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next, then just tell me. I'm considering all ideas. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Madeline. No copyright intended. **

**Thank you for reviewing! Closure to this story is coming up soon. **

Carlisle also has a theory that a vampire has a strong power, which is to do with transportation, but not any ordinary transportation. One, which is to do with how, I got here. However, that isn't Carlisle's only theory. He has a theory about me. I could have a very powerful gift, but I just haven't discovered it properly yet. I love Twilight, so isn't it a bit much of a coincidence that I've ended up here? There is so many places, so many stories and yet here I am…In Forks, Washington.

Carlisle is worried about the Volturi. What if they find out about me? Would they kill me? Try and develop my gift? Use me as an asset? Would they abduct me? Would they kill the Cullens? This whole situation is just frightening.

Carlisle went out, searching for answers. He travelled the world on a quest to find vampires, which might have inkling about my situation. Unfortunately none of them did. It was hopeless. When Carlisle thought his plan had failed, he had an idea. Eleazar. Eleazar can detect powers, so if I have a power then he would know mine. The Denali coven travelled to Forks as soon as they find out about me, they wanted to help us.

Currently, I'm sat in the living room with the rest of the Cullen family. We're waiting for them to arrive. Suddenly, everyone looked in the direction of the door. The must have heard the Denali family. Swiftly, Carlisle stood up and gracefully towards the front door.

"Hello Carlisle. We came as soon as you asked", a male voice said. It must be Eleazar.

"It's peculiar, isn't it? That she has travelled to a different world…I didn't know that it was possible", a female voice said.

"Neither did we, it's truly remarkable", Carlisle replied, as his voice got louder, as he walked in the direction of the room in which were we were all seated.

Everyone then stood up to greet the Denali coven, as they entered the room. One of the women was Spanish looking, with dark brown, wavy, long hair and the typical vegetarian golden eyes. She has pale white skin, but a slight olive tone. She must be Carmen. Eleazar was Spanish looking with an olive complexion. He's tall and has black hair, similar to the actor who portrays Eleazar in the Twilight films. The other three women had chalky white skin, blonde hair and golden eyes. They must be Tanya, Irina and Kate. However, I don't know who is who. They all look so similar.

"Hello, I'm Eleazar", he said, as he walked over to me and held out his hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Madeline" I responded.

"So is she gifted?" one of the Denali women enquired impatiently.

Eleazar stared at me for a few seconds. His eyebrows creased with concentration. Everyone in the room watched intently. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, yes she is…she has the power of transportation…not only do I believe that she can transport to different places, but also different dimensions. It's…it's…amazing. I'm speechless. She needs to learn to control her power. Once she's mastered it…it will be even more incredible", he said astounded.

For a few seconds, the room was silent.

"Whoa kid, that is cool!" Emmett laughed. I smiled. My power is very cool.

"But you mustn't let the Volturi find out. They would happily take away and force her to be in their guard. Her power is truly amazing. Aro would be mesmerized' Eleazar informed.

"So now that we've find out about her power, what is our next option?" Esme asked.

"We need to help her control her power. We need to find out how it works, so that she can transport back to her family. I'm sure she's missing them greatly" Eleazar replied.

Now that he's mentioned it, I do miss my family. My family use to get on my nerves, but now I realize how much I miss them. I miss my little sister Matilda and even my annoying older brother Zachary. My parents are both lawyers, so they're always busy, but I still love them. I miss them. My eyes brimmed with tears and I got a lump in my throat. I focused on something else to prevent myself from crying and embarrassing myself. I've never liked showing my emotions.

"How do you think she'll be able to control her power? How do you think it works?" Rosalie questioned.

"I think that it works when she envisions a particular place. I believe that if she concentrates hard enough she'll be able to. It will be hard. It will definitely be a hard power to master" Eleazar replied.

"If Madeline wanted, could she transport to any dimension she wanted?" Jasper asked.

I was going to ask Eleazar some questions, but there isn't any need. Everyone else is asking questions for me, which I'm quite happy about it. Believe it or not I'm actually quite a shy person.

"Well no not really. She came to this dimension because she had a book on it, so she could envision this place, but she doesn't know what other dimensions are like, so I doubt it would work", Eleazar responded.

The evening proceeded by asking Eleazar questions about my gift. Tomorrow we're going to work on it, so that I can get back home.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry for taking a while to upload.**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from Madeline. No copyright intended. Thank you so much for all of they reviews.**

Madeline pov:

If Madeline wanted, could she transport to any dimension she wanted?" Jasper asked.

I was going to ask Eleazar some questions, but there isn't any need. Everyone else is asking questions for me, which I'm quite happy about it. Believe it or not I'm actually quite a shy person.

"Well no not really. She came to this dimension because she had a book on it, so she could envision this place, but she doesn't know what other dimensions are like, so I doubt it would work", Eleazar responded.

The evening proceeded by asking Eleazar questions about my gift. Tomorrow we're going to work on it, so that I can get back home.

That night I couldn't sleep. Too many things were running through my mind at a frightening pace. What if somehow I went to the wrong dimension? What if it was an evil one with no one to help me? I'm just eternally grateful that Carlisle found me when I arrived in Forks. I do miss home, but I will also miss the Cullens. They've all been so nice and caring towards me, even through my darkest time. It doesn't seem like it, but I've been here months now. My family must be so worried, what if I'm on they international news? I can envision the headlines saying '14-year-old Madeline is still Missing' or 'Missing Madeline'. I cringed at that thought. What will my excuse be? Surely, I would be locked in a mental asylum for the rest of my life.

''Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen. You could always say you ran away for a while and lived on the streets. I'm struggling to think of another excuse.'' Edward said.

''Same, but why would I run away? I was going through a bit of a turbulent time with my family, so would I just say that?"

"Yes. Say you were a bit depressed and felt the need for some independence, so you ran away."

At that moment Carlisle entered the room.

"Come on. It's time'' he said, as he smiled softly.

I sighed and nervously followed Edward and Carlisle into the back garden, where Eleazar and the rest of the family were standing.

"If I manage to get home, will I be able to come back again? To visit?" I asked.

"Of course. We would love that," Esme said, as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you so much Maddie," she whispered into my ear. She pulled me away from her and looked directly into my eyes. "You be safe now and visit us soon,"

"Don't worry, I will", I smiled reassuringly.

"I'll miss not having a human in the house. They're so easy to prank", Emmett mumbled to Rosalie. I turned to face Emmett. "But I will actually miss you little sis"

"I will as well. Even though I haven't been nice to you in the past… I will miss you", Rosalie said, as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"And so will we", Alice said, as she skipped over to me. She tugged Jasper along behind her.

"I'll miss you all so much, but I'll definitely come and visit!"

"I'll be bored without reading your mind, it's very interesting, unlike most minds, which I've encountered. But don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Edward said.

"But I can't help worrying, this entire situation is so strange," I replied.

"Don't worry", said Carlisle, as he placed a comforting hand on my back. "Edward thought his gift was strange at first. He struggled to cope at first, but now he's used to it. Soon enough you will get used to your gift. However, like Esme said, come visit us soon. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to. Thank you so much for helping me and of course I'll come visit"

"Everyone is saying goodbye, but what if this doesn't work? Jasper asked.

"I'm sure it will work. Are you ready Madeline?" Eleazar questioned.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Okay Madeline, now listen. You really need to concentrate and follow my instructions. Close your eyes and block out every sound, apart from my voice. Focus on your home, envision it. Imagine you're stood there right now. You're stood in the hallway. Imagine the feel of the floor and smell in the air. Imagine that you've just arrived home from netball practice, like on that fateful night a few months ago…"

Suddenly, Eleazar's voice faded out and there was a bright light. For a couple of seconds I was blinded by the light, but then I slowly opened my eyes. Oh my god. It worked. I'm home! My brother Zachary walked into the hallway.

"Where the hell have you been? Mum and dad have been so worried!" Zachary shouted.

Mum and dad rushed in and ran over to me. They embraced me into a tight hug.

"We've been so worried. Where have you been?" Mum asked, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost. I decided to take a short cut, but…I got lost"

Dad sighed.

"Well at least you're home now. Please don't ever take a short cut ever again" he instructed.

"Don't worry. I won't" I replied.

And then I wondered up into my bedroom to get changed out of my filthy and wet netball kit. It was as if nothing had happened.

**TA DA! THE END! FINI!**

**Please review it would be deeply appreciated! Thank you so much everyone for all of your wonderful reviews and messages. By the way, I would just like to apologize for taking a while to upload. I've had a lot of athletics competitions and award ceremony's recently, but now that I've broke up for the school holidays I have a lot of time on my hands!**

**Would you guys like a sequel? **


End file.
